


Hiyo, tenemos que hablar

by DEFAIKFAMO



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFAIKFAMO/pseuds/DEFAIKFAMO
Summary: one-shootyokozawa y kirishima han decidido decirle a Hiyori de su noviasgo despues de 3 años de relacion¿cómo se lo diran?¿cómo reaccionara la niña?¿que hara la pareja ante su reaccion?





	Hiyo, tenemos que hablar

Ese día, el oso gruñón de marukawa no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que pasaría al día siguiente, estaba ansioso, nervioso y muy asustado. Decidió ir a dar sus rondas para despejar su mente, pero por cada paso que daba, más recordaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ya llevaba retrasándolo 3 años, y su pareja por fin lo convenció para hacerlo.

FLASH BACK

Una semana antes

 

-Takafumi, eres tan estrecho – dijo Kirishima mientras soltaba un gruñido (esa noche Hiyo estaba en la casa de sus abuelos)

-Ya…….cállate – grito Yokozawa con la poca cordura que le quedaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, el castaño siempre lograba avergonzarlo.

 

Kirishima continúo con sus estocadas cada vez más fuertes hasta que ambos llegaron al climax. Con la respiración entrecortada, Zen salió lentamente de su amante para no lastimarlo, se acostó junto a él y lo acurruco en su pecho.

-creo que debemos decirle a Hiyo sobre lo nuestro – dijo haciendo que su pareja se sobresaltara

-¿por qué dices eso ahora? – pregunto Yokozawa aun estando sorprendido

-porque siento que ella ya tiene la edad para saberlo– respondió decidido el castaño cosa que sorprendió a su novio puesto que rara vez hablaba con tal seriedad.

-pero y si no lo acepta, y si me odia después? – pregunto incrédulo el ojiazul, siempre temió a la reacción de la pequeña, porque si ella los rechazaba él estaba decidido alejarse de la familia para no hacerle daño a la niña, aun a costa de su felicidad.

-ya te lo dije un millón de veces, Hiyo no tiene un pelo de intolerancia, nos va a aceptar, además ella te adora, nunca te odiaría – dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Yokozawa

-aun así, ¿no podríamos esperar un poco más?

-Takafumi por favor entiende, llevamos 3 años con esta relación, y creo que ella merece saberlo, además no me gusta ocultarle este tipo de cosas a mi hija

-está bien – dijo resignado “ya hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación, sé que él se lo quiere decir desde hace tiempo, y a lo mejor tiene razón, espero que la tenga” pensó – se lo diremos el sábado.

-¿en serio? – pregunto incrédulo, llevaba años tratando de convencerlo, no podía creer que fuera tan fácil

\- si digo que está bien, está bien. Ahora duérmete antes de que cambie de idea – fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos conciliaran el sueño.

 

FIN FLASH BACK

 

Pvd. Yokozawa

 

Llevo toda la semana imaginando las posibles reacciones de Hiyori, si es que le molestara, si se sentiría incomoda, si me odiara, incluso pensé en la posibilidad de que intente huir de la casa, también tenía miedo a que la molestaran en su escuela por el hecho de que su papa este saliendo con un hombre, si pasara eso nunca me lo perdonaría. Trate de ser positivo e imaginar que todo saldrá bien, pero no podía, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sin darme cuenta llegue a la librería Marimo, entre a hablar con el gerente y cuando termine me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, así que me dirigí a la casa de Zen, quedamos en que pasare la noche allí y mañana en el desayuno hablaremos con Hiyo, después de eso se decidirá si sigo viendo a la que ya considero mi familia o me alejo para no hacer daño.

 

-Tadaimasu – dije cuando llegue, ya no me avergüenza tanto como antes, supongo que me acostumbre a ser bienvenido en esta casa

\- okaeri Onii-chan – me recibió como ya era costumbre - ¿Oto-san no está contigo? – me pregunto saliendo de la cocina, supongo que estará preparando la cena

-no, estaba dando mis rondas, por eso salí antes de la editorial, supongo que no tarda en llegar – le dije mientras me ponía un mandril para ayudarla - ¿qué estas cocinando?

-curry, todavía estoy picando las verduras, ¿me ayudas?

-claro, apurémonos para que esté listo para cuando llegue tu padre

-Hai – y así comenzamos a cocinar como siempre lo hacíamos. Momentos como este son los que voy a extrañar si Hiyo no acepta lo nuestro. Me di una cachetada mental por tener ese tipo de pensamiento, existe la posibilidad de que su reacción sea positiva, Zen tiene razón, ella siempre ha sido muy madura, aunque no le agrade la idea de nuestra relación puede que no me odie, o eso espero.

 

Pvd. Kirishima

 

Sigo sin poder creer que mi osito haya aceptado contarle a Hiyo sobre lo nuestro, me hizo tan feliz, desde que acepto he tratado de no molestarlo demasiado para que no se arrepienta de su decisión pero no ha mostrado signos de arrepentimiento. Por otro lado estoy algo nervioso, me pregunto cómo reaccionara Hiyo, sé que le dije a Takafumi que no hay de que preocuparse, y sé que ella no llegara a odiarnos o algo parecido, pero a lo mejor se sienta incomoda después de que se lo digamos, o se sienta engañada por no decírselo durante tanto tiempo, pero lo más probable es que eso se pase luego.

 

Llegue a mi hogar, al entrar escuche el okaeri de las dos personas que más amo en este mundo, note que estaban sirviendo la cena y no desaproveche la oportunidad para molestar a mi osito

-qué lindo es llegar a mi casa y ver a mi linda hija sirviendo la comida con su linda mami – me burle a lo que el ojiazul se ruborizo y me fulmino con la mirada, cosa que me causo bastante gracia

\- papá deja de molestar a Onii-cha, además él es hombre por lo que debería ser un papá no una mamá….............…….. Aunque no te niego que con todo lo que hace sí parece una mamá – esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero como estaba junto a ella lo alcance a escuchar, y eso me tranquilizo bastante.

 

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades durante toda la cena, luego de eso Hiyori se fue a dormir mientras Yokozawa y yo lavábamos los platos. Desde que llegue lo he notado bastante pensativo y preocupado, supongo que aun teme a la reacción de Hiyo, así que decidí distraerlo un rato. Me acerque por detrás cuando estaba distraído y lo abrace por la espalda, él se sorprendió más de lo normal

-¡No hagas eso ahora!, ¿¡no ves que podría vernos la niña!? – me grito

-que tiene de malo si ya se lo vamos a decir?

-pero aun así, quiero que se lo digamos nosotros frente a frente, no que se entere por vernos en una situación como esta

-Entonces vamos a mi habitación, allí no hay peligro – le susurre al oído de la manera más sensual que pude

-p-por supuesto que no – dijo soltándose de mi abrazo, ja si cree que con eso lo dejare en paz ésta muy equivocado. Lo agarre de la muñeca y lo atraje hacia mí – pe…que ha…mgh – lo silencie con un beso, fue un beso bastante profundo, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba respondiendo como siempre, me separe de él y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando un punto en la nada, eso me preocupo bastante e intente hablarle

-Takafumi……. TAKAFUMI- le grite, fue cuando reacciono

-perdón, decías algo?

-qué te pasa? Llevas un rato bastante pensativo- ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería saber que me diría

-lo siento – se disculpó – es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de mañana, tengo miedo y no quiero que me odie – eso me sorprendió, el no suele ser tan abierto con este tipo de cosas, esto de verdad lo está afectando

-no te preocupes, ya te dije que ella no te va a odiar, pero si te asusta tanto, podemos posponerlo para más ade……

-NO – me interrumpió – tú tienes razón, ella ya está grande y merece saber lo que pasa

-Bueno, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – le dije para tratar de tranquilizarlo – vamos a dormir a mi cuarto – cuando dije eso me quedo mirando con el cejo fruncido – no te preocupes – lo calme – no haremos nada, solo quiero dormir contigo – después de eso no me hablo más solo se fue a dormir a mi habitación.

 

A la mañana siguiente

Pvd. Hiyo

 

Hoy me levante un poco más tarde lo habitual, fui a la cocina, y como siempre que mi Onii-chan se queda a dormir, él ya estaba preparando el desayuno cuando llegue, ayer lo note algo deprimido y me gustaría tratar de animarlo, pero no sé cómo. Estaba a punto de saludarlo, cuando vi a mi papá sentado en la mesa, eso me sorprendió, él los fines de semana se suele levantar alrededor de las 10, supongo que debió pasar algo en el trabajo para que se levante tan temprano

-buenos días – salude a lo que ambos respondieron con un “buenos días Hiyo”, me acerque a la cocina para ayudar a Onii-chan a cocinar pero.

-No te preocupes Hiyo, ya estoy por terminar, siéntate junto a tu padre, enseguida lo sirvo – lo note más animado que ayer, a lo mejor ya se solucionó lo que lo tenía deprimido, le preguntare por si las dudas

-Onii-chan, te sientes mejor? – parece que mi pregunta lo sorprendió, porque se detuvo de golpe, creo que no debí preguntar, se ve como si no quisiera hablar de ello

-por qué lo preguntas Hiyo? – pregunto con un tono nervioso mientras volvía a cocinar

-es que ayer te veías muy deprimido, aunque tratabas de ocultarlo, no pregunte en ese momento porque creí que podría incomodarte, pero como ahora te veías más animado quería saber si te sentías mejor, pero si no quieres responder no importa, a lo mejor estoy molestando – dije un poco apenada, luego de eso me sonrió de una manera muy ¿cálida?

-perdón por preocuparte, no pasa nada malo así que no te preocupes, además lo que me acabas de decir me tranquilizo mucho, gracias – no sé qué fue lo que tranquilizo a Onii-chan de lo que acabo de decir, pero si ayude en algo me alegra mucho

 

Después de esa conversación me fui a sentar con mi papá que hasta ese momento nos había estado observando desde el comedor

-¿quieres ir al cine esta tarde? – me pregunto, cosa que no entiendo, porque si se levantó temprano debe ser por algo del trabajo no? Entonces no creo que tenga tiempo para el cine

-no tienes que trabajar? – pregunte para asegurarme

-por qué piensas eso? 

\- si no es por eso ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – por algún motivo después de decir eso comenzó a reiré a carcajadas

\- no me levante temprano por eso, te explicare el motivo cuando este Takafumi - ahora si no entiendo nada, primero Onii-chan y ahora Oto-san, los dos están actuando muy extraño hoy.

 

Después de esa extraña conversación llego Onii-chan con el desayuno, nos pusimos a comer y luego de unos minutos mi papá hablo

-Hiyo, tenemos que hablar – esto ya me está asustando, mi papá está muy serio, a lo mejor paso algo malo con Onii-chan y por eso estaba tan triste

-por qué estás tan serio?, me estas asustando

-no te preocupes hija, dependiendo de cómo lo veas tu no es nada malo – me dijo con un tono igual de serio que el anterior

-tu papá y yo tenemos que contarte algo – ahora es Onii-chan el que esta serio, ya no aguanto, ¡díganlo de una vez!

-qué cosa? – pregunte lo más calmada que pude

-bueno – Onii-chan tomo bastante aire antes de hablar – lo que sucede es que tu padre y yo tenemos una relación amorosa – con eso me quede en shock, no puedo creerlo estoy tan…

 

Pvd Yokozawa

 

-lo que sucede es que tu padre y yo tenemos una relación amorosa- dije por fin, después de decirlo espere la reacción de Hiyo, pero no dice nada, está ahí callada como si no le hubiera dicho nada, creo que se lo tomo a mal, no la culpo, pero al menos me gustaría que dijera algo, hay un silencio incomodo que Zen intento romper

-Hiyo, que… - fue interrumpido por un grito de la niña

-KYAAAAA – eso me sorprendió – AL FIN LO LOGRE – ok, esto es más de lo que puedo procesar, por su tono parece que está feliz, eso me alegra, pero no entiendo a qué viene ese “al fin lo logre”, estoy muy confundido, y por lo que veo Zen esta igual

-espera Hiyo, a que te refieres con “al fin lo logre” – pregunto Zen como si me estuviera leyendo la mente

-bueno – respondió ella un poco nerviosa – lo que sucede es que desde que Onii-chan empezó a venir a la casa he querido que ustedes 2 se vuelvan pareja – no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

-hija, por qué querías eso? - pregunto kirishima notablemente confundido, y al mismo tiempo ¿feliz?

-es que desde que llego la primera vez a la casa que me cayó muy bien y con el tiempo he llegado a quererlo mucho, además de que es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido – me alegra que Hiyo me quiera, pero no debería decir que soy como una madre, le esta dando excusas a Zen para reírse de mí, bueno, no importa, se le perdona por ser ella - , también me he fijado que lo miras de la misma manera que miras la foto de mama en su altar, por eso supuse que estabas enamorado de él, pero él parecía no corresponderte, así que he tratado de que él se enamore de ti, también muchas veces trate de alejar a las mujeres y hombres que se le acercan, como esa mujer que le trataba de coquetear en la firma de autógrafos a la que trate de ir sola, recuerdan? - de todas las posibles reacciones que pasaron por mi cabeza nunca me imaginé algo como esto, por un lado estoy feliz de que se lo tome de esa manera, por el otro estoy muy confundido, no me puedo creer todo lo que me acaba de decir. De lo único que estoy seguro es de como reaccionara Zen, 3……….2……….1……….

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- lo sabía

-de que te ríes papá? – pregunto Hiyo

-Lo que pasa es que la relación que tenemos comenzó unos meses después de que viniera a la casa por primera vez – le respondí al ver lo confundida que estaba – no te lo dijimos antes porque temíamos a tu reacción y decidimos esperar a que crecieras un poco para que entiendas bien lo que te íbamos a decir – termine de decir mientras a Kirishima trataba de controlar su risa – perdón por no confiar en ti, yo era el que tenía miedo de que reaccionaras mal, por eso cada vez que tu padre quería decírtelo yo le decía que no

-no importa Onii-chan, estoy feliz por ustedes, más ahora que seremos una familia – eso me tomo por sorpresa

-Tienes razón hija, ahora que ya lo sabes y que nos aceptas tu nueva mami se puede mudar a vivir con nosotros – cómo que mami?

-sí, y ahora que están juntos hay que pasar todas las cosas del cuarto de invitados al tuyo – esto se me está saliendo de las manos

-entonces decidido – no se ni por qué quiero protestar, si estos dos no me van a hacer caso, en ese sentido son “de tal palo tal astilla”


End file.
